The Real World
by Fanfic.Queeeeeen
Summary: Joy, a simple girl from Amity has decided to go to Dauntless! Of course she is a Divergent, but not just any... (Read story to find out) Will she be able to hid her Divergence, Or will she be captured and used by Jeanine? Follow her as she struggles in her new life... As Dauntless!... (I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. VERONICA ROTH DOES)
1. Where It All Starts 1

CHAPTER ONE

She sighed, it was her birthday today. Her 16th birthday. She looked out the window, seeing the other houses on the street as the sun finally rises. It made beautiful colours in the morning sky, like a sunset but actually a sunrise.

"Happy Birthday" she says to herself, smiling. She turns and stares at her reflection in the mirror.

"Happy Birthday" a women said as she walked into her daughter's room, hugging her daughter from behind.

She smiled and turned around, hugging her mother "thanks mom"

The mother frowns and looks at her daughter. She rolls her eyes "thank you mother" she said in a fake fancy accent.

The mother smiles, oblivious to her daughters sarcasm towards her "good, now come downstairs"

"I'll be there in a second" she says as she goes to her drawers and tries to decide the clothes she'll wear for today. -Red and Yellow- she thought

Her mother walks down the stairs, saying as she glances back "okay love. Be happy, its your birthday"

She chooses a simple outfit, grey skirt and a red shirt with yellow buttons. She got tired of these colours. Yeah, she could wear whatever she wanted but it had to be in these boring same colours.

She walks downstairs as her family happily screams "happy birthday" she smiled as she hugged each member of her family.

First her brother, he was the second oldest sibling in the family. He is 18 now and decided to stay in Amity. He was tall, slim and his dark brown hair always looked like he just woke up. He was cute, in a kinda bad boy way. He had dark brown eyes just like our father. His name is Cayo, which means "Rejoice"

Then her other brother, the youngest sibling in the family. Three years younger than him, so he's thirteen now. He is avergae height for his age. He is slim like Cayo. But a bit more adventurous. He gets in trouble, but not as much as Joy. He has the same hair as Cayo but a lighter brown. His eyes were the same as their mother. His name is Felix, which means "Luck"

She then hugged her mother. She isn't very tall but she doen't mind. She has dirty blonde hair and is slim, just like Cayo and Felix. Her hair is short, it stops right before her shoulders. She had beautiful grey/brownish eyes. Her name is Bella, which means "Beautiful"

Last but not least, her father. He was the second tallest. The tallest was her oldest brother. He wasn't as slim as the rest of the family. He had dark brown hair that was neatly brushed and dark, almost black eyes. His name is Darwin, which means "Dear Friend"

Her oldest brother that was in Erudite was the tallest. He was very smart and wasn't exactly full on Amity, like his sister Joy. He still had some Amity in him, just not as much as the rest of his family. He is 19 now. He has short light brown hair with light brown eyes. His hair is always neatly brushed like his father. He isn't as slim as the rest but still a bit. His name is Cato, which means "All-Knowing"

Joy, she was now finally sixteen and on the day of the aptitude test. -Great- she thought -wonder what i'll get on my test-

The meaning of her name was obvious. It means "Joy" duh! She was average height and was slim, but not as much as her brothers and mother. She was kind, but could be dangerous if she wanted to. She was very smart and everyone suspected she would go to Erudite like her brother Cato. She is also brave, adventurous and usually tells the truth. Its hard for her to tell a lie, but she could. She has light brown eyes and long light brown hair that ends at her waist with a few blonde streaks of hair.

The whole family, except Cato since he is in Erudite, went to sit down for breakfast as the mother serves everyone cereal and a small piece of bread.

"I hope your excited and happy about your aptitude test today" her father says, looking at her with a smile

She couldn't exactly lie so she told half the truth "yeah, I'm excited"

but she left it at that, she didn't want to tell them that she was nervous and freaking scared as hell! After that, they all ate their breakfast in silence.

~APTITUDE TEST~

"Joy Summers, Blossom Mclean: Amity"

When she heard her name she panicked -No, calm down- she thought before following the girl called Blossom Mclean.

She walked into the room, it was well lit and had mirrored walls. In the center she saw a chair which resembles a dentist chair. She saw a Dauntless women next to it. It was obvious that the women was Dauntless since she was wearing all black. She was pretty, long hair and had three tattoos of birds. From her collarbone to the direction of her heart.

"Please, sit down" said the girl

She reluctantly sat down in the chair as the women passed her a glass of clear liquid. She took it and eyed it suspiciously.

"Drink it" the lady said, putting her hands to her waists as she waits for Joy to drink it.

"What if i don't want to" she snapped at the women, glaring

"Its either that or im forced to use a needle" the women said with a smirk

"Fine" she said as she slowly drank it and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a room. The walls were all mirrors and she saw two items. Cheese and a Knife.

"Choose" a female voice said behind her

She hesitated, then turned around. There was no one. But she glared at the direction of the voice

"No" she said simply, pitting her arms on her waist.

There was a silence. Then the female voice screamed back "Choose!"

She screamed back "No!" Then, the cheese and knife disappeared. She turned around and saw a dog. It was huge, with sharp fangs. It growled as it walked slowly to her.

She ran to it and stopped in front of the dog, not scared. She slowly smiled and petted it. It stopped growling and barked playfully. She laughed as it licked her face.

"I could never kill you, that would be cruel" she said with a smile.

Suddenly, she heard a voice of a little girl "Puppy!" The girl said as it ran to the dog.

The dog turned evil again and barred its fangs as it pounced to the girl.

"No!" She screamed as she jumped to the dog, tackling it. Then, everything dissapeared.

She finds herslef in a bus, sitting across a man with scares and looks horrible. He looked up at her suspiciously

"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to a man in the newspaper. Shestares at the man, he looks familiar

"Im not sure, i think i saw him, but only for a second. He just looks familiar" she answers truthfully

He looks angrily "don't lie to me!" He looks sadder "you could save my life!"

She frowns "im sorry but i don't know him. I just saw him once and we didn't even talk" she did not know where and when she was describing this from but a wave of memory washed over her. She saw the man.

"If i could, i would definetly help you. I'm sorry i can't" she says kindly.

He smiles a bit and disappears

She wakes up with a start and looks at the women. The women looks up from the computer and frowns.

"I'll be right back" the lady says as she walks out.

She was scared -what's happening?- she thought -did I do something wrong?-

A few minutes later, the women came back.

"So what are my results?" Joy asks worried.

"Inconclusive" the women said calmly

"Um... What?" She asks tilting her head "what faction?" She asks again, she needed to at least have an idea of which faction to choose at the Choosing Ceremony.

"Well, you got Erudite for not choosing and submitting to the dog. And Dauntless for running up to the dog fearless. You got Amity for not killing it and what you said about not killing it was also a bit Amity. When you threw yourself at the dog, it was Dauntless and Abnegation. Finally, telling the man the truth gave you Candor and saying that if you could, you would help is also Amity and Abnegation." The women says looking over at the computer again

She looks shocked, she barely listened and stared at the women "Could you sum it up please?" She asked nervously

She lady clears her throat "you got Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity and Dauntless" she says at the girl "it's called being a Divergent" she said the word 'Divergent' so quietly that it was barely audible.

"What!?" She asked in shock. The Dauntless women panics a bit "please call down" she says before she rereads what it says "your strongest traits are Erudite and Dauntless actually, even if the test we did didn't really show that"

She stares at the women. After a few moments of letting the newfound information sink in, she shoots up and runs out the door. The Dauntless lady screaming at her to come back.

Before disappearing, she hears one last scream from the lady "Don't tell anyone what you are!" She women screams as she runs outside, it was raining.

"Great" she sighs, putting her hand out, feeling the raindrops on her palm. She hugs herself and starts to walk towards her home.

She makes it back home. She was soaking wet as she sees her parents wait for her calmly in the living room.

She gulps "hello" she's says nervously. She wasn't as scared, her parents are never angry. It goes with Amity, they aren't supposed to be angry. But worried... Is totally allowed in Amity.

Her mother frowns slightly "we were worried about you... Where were you?" The mother asks, her arms crossed. She was literally never angry since both her parents are full born Amity. Tree-Huggers, they call us.

The father sighs in frustration, he wasn't naturally Amity since he was born in Dauntless. Weird, I know. But his mother was Amity and father from Dauntless.

She responds bravely, well... At least with a brave attempt "I decided to walk home" she says, shrugging slightly..

The mother sighs and uncrossed her arms "okay, my little joy" she says hugging her daughter tightly.


	2. Friends and a Home 3

**A/N Hope you like this. I try to make my stories long. I'm not giving up, No matter how much hate mail or even that no one read my stories. I write for fun and i hope you guys will enjoy this. I'm open to suggestions for the story and/or new characters. ~JuJu**

CHAPTER TWO

After the ceremony, she looked around as the Dauntless began to rise. Cheers and screams erupts from the group as they start running, cutting through the factions and bounding up the stairs.

They finally got up to the roof. "Train!" Someone screams as they notice a train in the distance. Joy knew what to do, she watched the Dauntless do it over and over again. -Jump- she thought as a skinny paled-skin Candor girl screams "We have to jump?! On a moving train?!"

Joy studied the girl more carefully, the girl had big brown eyes as well as long brown hair. She easily wasn't the strongest in he group, but she looked like a fast runner though.

The train finally arrives. Joy starts running, as well as others. She reaches an open car; she leaps and grabs the handle, using it to swing herself inside. She lands on her feet. A few people in the group looks at her, impressed.

"That was pretty impressive, for a Tree Hugger" says a Dauntless born. He was a bit taller than her, with dark brown eyes and short hair that was somewhat a mix between dark, light and blonde. He was cute, in a bad boy. With naturally tanned skin.

"I'm Luke" he says with a perfect smile. "I'm..." -Joy?- she thought -No, too Amity- "Jo, call me Jo" she says, returning the smile

He glances back as someone screams "Jumping!" He looks at Joy... Jo. "Hope I'll see you again" he winks and jumps.

She stands there in a daze. She hears a sigh before someone grabs her and screams "Jump!" Before pulling Jo off the train. Jo had just enough time to jump. She landed with a thump as she winces. -At least i landed on my feet- the girl that grabbed her smiled. "That was awesome!"

Jo let out a laugh, a simple laugh of happiness. The girl smiled "Hey, I'm Roxa- um... Call me Rox" Jo laughed as Rox gives her a puzzled look. "Sorry, i guess we both changed our names. I'm Jo"

Rox smiled and laughed too, before they were interupted by a scream "Eric!" Screamed a Dauntless Born. He was laughing and mimicking Eric next to Luke. Eric shot them a glare and they immediately stopped. Everyone immediately stopped talking. Well, kind of. It took another minute for everyone to finally shut up.

Eric smiled evily and pointed to a huge whole in the ground. They couldn't see the bottom, it looked bottomless. A lot of people shuffled back or walked away. Jo was the only one in front. "This is the entrance to Dauntless, if you already didnt know, I'm Eric... On of the leaders here in Dauntless" he said

Jo walked a few steps forward "A tree hugger?" Eric says coldly. "So?" Jo said before she realized what she's doing. "I can prove that I'm brave. At least Amity is kinder than you! I bet you only care about yourself" Jo says, harsher than she wanted to.

Erics expression was a mix of anger, cruelty, evil, sadness and shock. "How dare you! You bi-" screamed Eric furiously before Jo interrupted hin and surprised him as she walks right past him and jumps right off the edge. Not interested of hearing him scream at her.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she was weightless in the air for a few moments before hitting something. She realized it was a net. Jo rolled to the side as a fee hands helped her get out. A few Dauntless smile and laugh "Nice! A Tree Hugger is the first Jumper" says a Dauntless

The Dauntless walked towards her "Hey, what's your name?" Jo smiled "Jo" she replied. "First Jumper: Jo!" Screamed someone. "I'm Dominic, call me Dom and this" He says pointing to his friend "His name is Brian" (R.I.P Paul Walker) he said as Brian gave a small smile and waved.

There were 13 transfers in total. 1 Amity, (Her) 6 Candor (3 girls and 3 boys) and 6 Erudite (4 boys and 2 girls).

After everyone else jumped, she heard her name be called "Jo!" Rox screamed and hugged her. "That was amazing!" She laughed. "What was?" Asked Dom and Brian.

Rox went to a full on detailed story about how Jo bravely stood up to Eric. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Silence!" Said someone... -ugh... Him again- she thought as everyone silenced, except the Dauntless, it took them a few moments to finally shut up.

A very handsome Dauntless came, he was muscular with big blue eyes. Mesmerizing eyes... She shook her head as he began to speak "Listen up Initiates! My name is Four, and if you're wondering, yes, like the number. I am one of your instructors, the others are Peter, Six, Uriah, Zeke, Will and Christina. Eric, you're leader... Will be there to check on you initiates from time to time."

She sighed -Oh great, i have to see Eric again- "The Dauntless born will go with Six, Peter and Will. The transfers will go with me, Zeke and Uriah." Six said, pointing to each member as she said their names. Everyone nods.

"The Dauntless born, follow me... You probably don't need a tour of the Dauntless compound." All The Dauntless born follow Six, Peter and Will. She saw Luke smile at her before he left. She laughed softly.

Jo noticed Four looked a bit disapointed when Six left. She made a mental note to find out what that was later. A girl from Erudite came to her and looked pike she was studying her. "Uh..." Jo said awkwardly

"Answer a question for me" the girl said with a smile "Okay..." Jo responded.

"What do you know about the god Poseidon?" Jo's eyes widened, its like her brain just got to work as everything she knew spilled out of her "The greek god poseidon is the son of Kronos and Rhea, well one of the sons. He's the creator of horses and the father of the original Pegasus himself. Hes the god of Earthquakes and the Ocean... Sea. His domain is obviously under the sea and his roman form is Neptune. And..." Jo's eyes widened... Both her hands slapped over her mouth.

Everyone was staring at her, even Eric. With a shocked look on everyones face. The Erudite girl laughed "So you are smart" everyone stared at her like 'No shit!'

Rox stared at Jo "How did you know that?" Asked Rox "Um... One of my brothers transferred to Erudite and..." She said

"Cato Summers?!" The Erudite girl screamed, breaking the silence. "He is a genius! I heard he's being trained by Jeanine herself to be the next leader of Erudite. He's also so hot..." She sighed as Jo just stared at the girl awkwardly

"Enough!" Eric screamed. Everything became silent. "Alright, we wasted enough time already. Let's start the tour" Four said annoyed. Four gave a quick glance to Jo before leaving as all the transfers followed him, Zeke and Uriah


	3. You can't make Friends without Enemies 3

**A/N: Hey... People who actually read my stuff. Hope you enjoy... Sorry this chapter is shorter. Under 1000 words. DAEMNIT. But I'll make the others longer. I apologize for the errors since writing on a tiny phone is NOT easy. But I'm trying for you guys. **

**URIAH: She does not own anything from Divergent except her own characters like Jo and Roxanne. The real credit goes to my creator, Veronica Roth.**

**Wow... Thanks Uri, I didn't even ask you XD. **

**URIAH: No probs**

CHAPTER THREE

Everyone followed Four and Zeke since Uriah tagged behind to quote "Make the future Dauntless members... Feel more welcome" He pretty much talked and did some harmless teasing to the guys and girls.

Rox skipped along side Jo and started talking about the cool clothes, tattoos, how badass we will be, etc. Uriah heard a bit if the conversation before straight up laughing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone stopped and stared at Uriah, confused.

He finally laughed and patted Zeke and Four as he pointed at Rox "That little firecracker right there... I swear she is a clone of Christina" he said, pretty much out of breath. Zeke fake gasped and ignored Four since Four was giving Zeke and Uriah a death glare.

"Shit! Not too Christinas! How will everyone cope?" He said in a fake, vulnerable voice as everyone laughed. Four smirked and shook his head before a loud growl erupted from nowhere "Enough! Continue this damn tour!" Said a harsh and familiar voice

Jo rolled her eyes as she decided to walk right up to Erics face. Everyone became dead sikence before Jo bowed politely and smirked as she said "Yes Sire"

Eric stared at her in pure rage as everyone stiffled a laugh. Trying to keep it in as Jo walked back into the crowd. The anger coming from Eric was impossible not to jotice. His eyes were deadly, veins on his neck was bulging out and even his piercings seemed to turn red... Or maybe that was just Jo.

Four seemed anxious to leave as he said "Eric... We will finish the tour.. You can leave" Eric snapped his head at Fours direction before stomping out of the chasm.

After he left, everyone laughed. None of the transfers really knew Eric but they definitely knew... What she did. Was a major thing.

She smiled, satisfied with herself as they all continued the tour... A few members smiling and congratulating her, giving her thumbs up and whatnot.

As they reached the dorms, Four explained everything. "... Oh... And Boys AND Girls will be sleeping in the same room. Including sharing the same showers" he said, staring at everyone sternly. Clearly meaning he did NOT want any... Messes to clean.

A Candor girl shrieked at the news in horror "That is so gross! I cannot believe you would make us do that!" She said just before an Erudite girl smirked and said "Oh shut up, i think it is wonderful for new experiences and tests... Don't you think?" She said slyly

Zeke coughed "slut" cough. Everyone laughed as the Erudite girl turned bright red and angry as she stormed inside the dorms. Four clapped and smiled "Well... That is all for the tour. Your new clothed are on a box by rhe side and... Training will start at 8 in the morning like i said last time"

Jo walked in and took a bed beside Rox. An Erudite girl on top if her, her name was Maya. She was kind yet strong and confident. She had Blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair and was pale. Yet, she had beautiful facial features and was busty.

The person on top of Rox was the Candor girl that hated the idea if the Boys and Girls in one room thing. She was slightly nervous and Rox offered the space ontop so Rox could preotdct her if anything happened.

The so called slut by Zeke was flirting with boys already and stripping down, saying repeatedly that she really needed a shower. Yet no one was particularly interested. She got frustrated and just went to the Shower by herself instead.

Everyone changed into their new Dauntless clothes as they walk around and talk. The tour and everything tooj longer than expected so the training was canceled and it was straight to free time. She looked around and smiled as she saw Rox running to her.

"Omg! I love Dauntless clothes... We need more though!" She gasped as she screamed "Where is the mall?!" Everyone stared at her before someone whispered the answer in her ear. "Oh god..." Jo said

Zeke happened to just arrive and here the conversation as he laughed "Amazing famous last words" he said before waving "Good luck" Jo sighed as she muttered "I'm guessing I'll need it"


End file.
